The Story Continues
by dancefleur
Summary: ATTENTION READERS: Anubis School is a big place. The magic and mystery doesn't just rest within the walls of the House of Anubis. What else are hidden beneath the surface? The answer's in your hands. Only you have the power. Submit plot details. SIBUNA.
1. Step 1: Characters

Anubis School is a big place, and the magic and mystery doesn't just rest within the walls of the House of Anubis. The eight residents are just a few. The hidden cup is just one of many. The mystery is merely the beginning. So who are these unlucky souls? What else are hidden beneath the surface? When does the mysteries end? The answer is in _your_ hands. _You_ have the power to choose the players, make the rules, and dictate the end to this game. **You**.

What do you need to do? Easy.

Step 1: Submit your characters.  
>Step 2: Submit plot details.<br>Step 3: Wait patiently for your story, our story unfold.  
>Step 4: Tell what happens next.<p>

Let us proceed.

**Step 1: Characters**

Ever dreamed on being in House of Anubis? Now, you can dream in a different way! (I know it sounds depressing but hey.) Submit yourself, your imaginary friend, or a lovable villain. There are no limits. Everyone is in. You read that right. No more worrying if your OC got in. So be creative. Be absolutely crazy and push the envelope. Think outside the box. _How many more of these do I have to put to make my point?_

Make sure no two characters are alike, or else bad things will happen. (Mainly they will be merged, or worse, _expelled._) So don't go for the typical Nina wannabee or the Amber poser. I don't want the Fabian's twin or Jerome's long lost sister. Be Lady Gaga or Blaine even Princess Azula. Don't be boring or shame on you.

NOTE: Deadline is on **Aug 20, 2011**. It will be announced then what to do next, and when.

Below is an example character. A beloved personality from a would be story. Follow the format on how I did it. BUT DO NOT COPY HER. She is not the main character. This is an ensemble cast. Go nuts on ethnicity, names, backgrounds, secrets, fears and motives. Want vampires? Werewolves? Wizards? Superpowers? Freaks? Pedophiles? Serial Killers? Sure! Knock yourself out.

Kim Child*  
>Name: Kimberly Allison Child<br>Title (Optional): Daughter of Hathor  
>Date of Birth: February 14, 1996<br>Appearance*: Caramel hair. Chocolate eyes. Strawberry lips. Peach cheeks. Vanilla skin. 5'3 Petite frame. She has a mix of American and British accent. Ariana Grande.  
>Personality: Sweet. Silent. Secretive. Smart. Self-pitying. Secretly somber. Obedient. Dependent.<br>Likes: Books. Writing. Biology. Bright Fashion.  
>Dislikes: Rejection.<br>Family: Col. Richard and Mary Ann Child  
>History*: On the year she lived in America, Kim was raped. In school, she didn't talk to anybody, and she would suddenly scream without reason. Everyone felt sorry for her except for a group of girls who tormented her. She became worse each day, so her parents decided to go home. Coming back to England was a new beginning. She instantly felt better. She pretended nothing happened; she was fine. Outside, she was normal again. Deeper in, she was depressed and slowly crumbling away. She had trouble with contact to boys. When they made a move, she would cringe. They would give up on her immediately. She blamed herself. She gave in to one boy to prove her love, but he left her. Still pretending, her parents became more assured that Kim had moved on. Her dad needed to go back to America, but Kim doesn't want to relive that night, so she convinced them of leaving her instead, thus she is sent to Anubis house.<br>Romantic Interest: © Alexei Evans  
>Home*: House of Anubis<p>

*Don't forget the name they go by. If their name is Quasimodo but they go by Slick, please let me know.  
>*The appearance doesn't necessarily need be compared to food. It just so happened that Kim is a very sweet girl, and I wanted to emphasize that with her physical description.<br>*Make their History as dramatic as possible. Don't hesitate to include unnatural phenomena (e.g., Having the ability to read minds). Please include how they have come to Anubis school.  
>*Not everybody can be in House of Anubis. You'll have to choose from, <strong>House of Horus<strong>, **West Osiris Hall** and **East Isis Hall**.  
>*Please note that I may ask for changes. For plot sake and balance.<p>

Have fun, kids.

**Author's Note:**

I know this whole thing is an author's note, but I made sure to keep it as much fiction-y as possible. Notice how I made it sound like an infomercial. Oh, and did anyone notice my Harry Potter reference? (If you didn't... I... I... NO WORDS.) But anyways, here me out.

Anyone who reads my other fiction, _All that I See is but a Dream Within a Dream_, would hate me for not updating. I truly am sorry, but I just don't have the... muse, I guess, for that story. Since writing it, I have planned every single move (when to write, when to edit, publish), but I found out that that sucks. I've slowly lost interest in writing it because I was forcing myself to follow a strict schedule. After pausing awhile, smelling the flowers, and a couple of fandoms later, I have come to realize that I shouldn't plan my... life. I should be more spontaneous, and I have come to this. I just thought of this. Just now. I swear. I had to (half-heartedly) postpone the already scheduled fics I was supposed to be writing (and have finished by now).

I really do apologize. I promise I will continue that story, but not right now. And I just want you to know that I love you for loving that story. Thank you. Hopefully you'll love this one too. One we've written together.

And now we have come full circle. **This next part is really important.**

This is gonna be a big story. Epic even. And I'm not gonna be able to write it alone. I know I've pointed that out already but this is different, this is literal. I am going to need **writers** and **beta-readers**. Maybe five of each or more. Any who is willing please contact me. Not everyone can be writers and beta-readers. This is the part where I choose. So please.

Thank you.  
>x TheAwesomeArielle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>#Upnext<em>: Story Information


	2. Story Information

_#Notice:_

1. Deadline is now on **Aug 5, 2011**. It will be annoounced then what to do next, and when.  
>2. <strong>I need boys. <strong>We currently have 17 girls and only 7 boys. Do the math. Below is another example character. By the way, all my examples are part of the story. Also, I'm considering including a _celebrity_, a _serial killer_, a _Jekyll-to-Hyde-type_, and a person who will turn to a _werewolf_.

Sam Ronalds  
>Name: Samuel Ronalds<br>Date of Birth: December 7, 1995  
>Appearance: Long, light brown dreadlocks. Pale skin. Narrow green eyes. Pink lips. Slightly muscular. 6'2. Jason Castro.<br>Personality: Laid back. Sweet. Caring. Thoughtful. Brave. Deep.  
>Likes: Music. Soccer. Surfing. Anklets. Peircings. Food. Beaches.<br>Dislikes: Obnoxious people. Eggplant. Orange juice. Gum. Falling from great heights.  
>Family: Uncle Steve Ronalds. Mary Jane Ronalds.<br>History: His mother's death bed wish was for him to go to a prestigious school, graduate and work hard for his little sister.  
>Romantic Interest: TBA<br>Home: House of Horus

3. **I need bad guys. **Be creative. I want the psycho student, or the pedophile teacher, or the silent-but-deadly cheerleader. Don't limit yourselves with adults. Kids (especially teens) can be very baneful.  
>4. I still need <strong>writers<strong> and **beta-readers**. I'm considering having everyone as writers, and I'd chose the beta-readers. If your available, kindly inform me.  
>5. Calling out to <strong>Appa Ate Momo<strong>, **Statement-Evidence-eXplination **and** Labyrinth Designer**. If you have a FanFiction account, please message me immediately. I need to talk to you about your OC's.

Have fun, kids.

* * *

><p>Story Information<p>

**Title:** _Nunc Et Semper_

**Summary:** These circles that we pass never stops, never breaks. With no beginning and no end, it's a trap. It's our life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters in the series. Original characters ® _Nunc Et Semper_ © TheAwesomeArielle & FanFiction Author Participants. All rights reserved.

**Characters:**  
><em>Protagonists:<em> Nina Martin and Alexei Evans.  
><em>Main Characters:<em> A Hale, Abigail Weatington, Addie Palmer, Alex Woods, Alfie Lewis, Alice Hale, Amber Millington, Autumn Leslie, Booty Moody, Carmabelle Trembaly, Danny Hollows, Evi Jones, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Jessie Adams, Kim Child, Mandy McCree, Mara Jaffrey, Margarita Lopez, Mikaela Quinn, Mike Weatington, Olivia Vincent, Opi Finnick, Patricia Williamson, Pax Roman, Ryan Chadwick, Sam Ronalds, Serena Lawrence, Vanessa Parks. Xavier Reese.  
><em>Supporting Characters:<em> Ana Evans, Joy Mercer, and Erin McGee. Jason Winkler and Trudy Rehmann.  
><em>Antagonist:<em> Victor Rodenmaar, Rufus Zeno and The Society.

**Setting:  
><strong>_Time:_ Post-Season 1. New School Year.  
><em>Place:<em> Anubis School. House of Anubis. House of Horus. West Osiris Hall. East Isis Hall.

**Conflict:  
><strong>Victor and The Society are searching for the hidden Cup of Ankh; Zeno has found another way to live forever and won't give up until he has it; Anubis residents going through regular teenage problems such as love, friendship and searching for identity; and individual characters facing personal difficulties and trials.**  
><strong>

**Point-of-View:  
><strong>First-person. Anyone who is familiar with the show _Skins_ knows that every episode centers on one (or two) character. Each episode delves in the minds of each one, showing their history and giving a feel of their personalities. Yet the storyline of the whole season is successfully delivered. So I have decided to follow _Skins_' way of storytelling. Every chapter will focus on one (or two) character, while still revolving around the plot.

**Footnotes:  
><strong>Earlier, I have mentioned not to include Greek references. However, since then I have found a link between the two mythologies. Apparently, Greek god Epaphus was the "King of Egypt" with his wife Memphis as the "Mother of Libya." I also saw one being the god of the Nile or something, but I didn't pay attention to it much. All in all, what I'm trying to say is, you can now use Greek mythology references in terms of creatures and beings, but the gods will still be Egyptian.

Thank you.  
>x TheAwesomeArielle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>#Upnext<em>: Step 2: Plot


	3. Step 2: Plot

In one heartbeat it all began. Without warning, without alarm. Ever so slowly, the events will unfold in front of their eyes, and they watched with complete focus and concentration, with anticipation and determination. This is the beginning, and this is the end, but they know this will continue on in a circle of forever. But as adrenaline pumped through their veins, they all know for a fact that this is now and this is their moment. With fire in their hearts and light in their eyes, they stood strong and ready. In one last breath the waiting ended. In one heartbeat it all began.

**Step 2: Plot**

_All the world's a stage. Men and women merely plays._ In a never ending story, filled with drama and excitement and tragedy and romance and action and comedy and fantasy... all told by **you**.

What will happen next? What's their next move? Who is to blame? What will they discover? What's Victor's secret? What are Rufus' motives? What is next for Fabina? Who is the new queen bee? How did that shed burn down? Someone's pregnant? When's the next party? Did I hear a wolf just howl? Who in the world is that hiding behind those bushes? What the heck did Sibuna just see? Is there a looming war between good and evil? **The answers are in your hands.**

Be creative. Be absolutely crazy and push the envelope. Think outside the box. _How many more of these do I have to put to make my point? _Don't be boring. Don't be cliché or shame on you.

Have fun, kids.

* * *

><p><em>#Notice:<em>

1. Still in need of **writers** and **beta-readers**. If your available, kindly inform me.  
>2. Attention <strong>Appa Ate Momo <strong>and **Statement-Evidence-eXplination**. If you have a FanFiction account, please message me immediately. I need to talk to you about your OC's.  
>3. Special thanks to <strong>JadeTheSibuna<strong>, **Labyrinth Designer** and **AutumnReign** for all their awesome help.  
>4. If you still have OC's, I'd be glad to have them. We already have a full house, but everyone is welcome.<br>5. I still need more **villians**. Rufus Zeno is recruiting an army... apparently.  
>6. I changed my mind. The story will be in <strong>Third-Person<strong> Omniscient POV.  
>7. I'm still finalizing OC's. Contacting every single author about their OC's is very tedious, so bare with me. Good News: Chapter 1 is in the works. <em>I'm so excited!<em>

Thank you.  
>x TheAwesomeArielle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>#Upnext<em>: Character Information


	4. Notice

#_Notice:_

Quick word.

1. I need more **plot** ideas.  
>2. Can anyone write me a sort of like a <strong>Character Profile<strong> for the original cast? Just their history. For example, summarize Jerome's life story. (Of what we know from the show.)  
>3. Still need <strong>writers<strong>.  
>4. I said I changed the POV's to third-person, but the old format will still remain.<br>5. Chapters 1 and 2 are in the works. They will be entitled _The New Students_ and _The Neighbors_, respectively. **Who's excited?**

Thank you.  
>x TheAwesomeArielle<p> 


	5. Final Announcement

#_Notice:_

Everyone. It's been long overdue. My apologies. But this story is a go. It's on my profile entitled _Nunc Et Semper_. Thank you all for helping and waiting.

x TheAwesomeArielle


End file.
